A Fate Colored Blue
by Eroskigal
Summary: Married life with her childhood friend is everything Aoko ever dreamed, but after Kaito passes away, she slowly falls into a spiral of depression. She is given a chance to bring him back through a magic book, but time leaping and universe hopping become a habit when fate only seems to want Kaito dead. Whatever punishment she might have to take, she believes it will be worth it.
1. W1: Gleeful

First World Arc ~

Chapter 1: Gleeful

"So, has a date for the dinner been decided?"

A pause. "Tomorrow night? Yeah, I think we can work with that."

She pulled out a chair from the kitchen table and sat down, resuming the phone conversation. "Since we're having it at our house this time, I could cook, but I don't think I'm good enough to cook myself. Do you think you could come over later and help me?"

Another pause. "Really? Thank you so much, Ran-chan!"

She stood from her chair and took a walk around the room. "By the way, how's the Agency doing?"

The person on the phone spoke some more. "That's great! With Shinichi-san running his own Detective Agency and you running your own restaurant, you two have become pretty successful."

The person on the other end asked a question. She nodded. "Yeah. He has another magic show planned next week, so he's at the theatre preparing."

Another pause and a blush. "Yeah, he may come off as sneaky, but he's really sweet like that. Anyway, did he give you your tickets yet?"

She failed to notice as the front door to the house opened slightly and silently. "Really? You found them in Shinichi-san's jacket? But he almost never takes it off so how did he..." She stopped, "Never mind, let's not question it."

A shadow, well immersed in the art of sneaking, hid behind the couch. "Alright then. I guess I should get back to work too. I have a bunch of criminal cases to research."

One last pause. "Alright, bye now."

She sighed after hanging up the phone. These criminal affair cases were wearing her out, and she never could seem to find any time to herself. Becoming Inspector for Division Two had always been her dream, but jobs were tough. And just as she was about to go and finish, two strong arms wrapped themselves around her, lifting her high into the air.

"I'm hooooome!" A cheerful voice called to her from behind. She didn't even have to look to know who it was.

"K-Kaito! At least let me know when you open the door!"

Her husband gave a smile that most other people would think to be innocent. "But if I did that, it wouldn't be any fun!"

Aoko let out an annoyed huff. "At least set me down now!"

"Hmm? And if I do that, what would happen next?"

"Well, I'm supposed to be working on those cases, so obviously, that would happen next."

"Oh, well, in that case..."

For a split second, Aoko thought he was about to reconsider, however her hopes were dropped when both of them were flung onto the couch. Kaito still had his arms wrapped tightly around her. "If those cases are gonna take you away from me, then I'll just hold on tight and never let you go!"

The way he rubbed his head on her shoulder made Aoko feel warm. In fact, she didn't feel like getting up at all. However, she knew she had to, so she tried to fight it. "Kaito, I really need to get back to work now."

Kaito gave her his bet puppy face, which was pretty rock solid. "Aokoooooo. Spend time with meeee." He whined, knowing his wife was unable to resist it.

Aoko sighed. "Geez Kaito, if you want me to spend time with you that badly, you could have just asked."

He smiled that bubbly smile of his in response. "But I came home early just for you!"

The endearing way he said that almost made Aoko go numb. Now, she really wasn't in the mood to just get up and leave. The warmth emanating from her husband extended to her, making her feel all fuzzy inside. Kindly, she smiled. "Alright, I guess it's okay for a little while."

Silently, he kissed her on the head, while she laid herself down on his chest. Kaito and Aoko were friends from childhood, having grown up together, and even living next door to each other. A while later, Kaito had become the infamous thief, Kaitou Kid, stealing big jewels in his father's place. Aoko had found out about it after a while, and of course she was unhappy about it, but they were able to move past it, and now, Kaitou Kid was retired, and the man behind the monocle had proposed to his dear childhood friend. It had only been six months since the wedding, and they were doing nicely.

As Aoko was being hugged tightly, she couldn't help but notice that Kaito seemed to be bouncing around a little, just bustling with energy. "Um, Kaito, has something happened?"

Her bubbly husband tilted his head to the side. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, you seem happier that usual. I just assumed something good happened."

Kaito looked at her with loving eyes. "Something good did happen."

She blinked. "Really? What is it?"

He closed his eyes endearingly and rested his head on her shoulder, appearing to be in some dream-like state. "I got married to my bestest friend in the whole world."

Aoko sighed as she realized it was only Kaito being Kaito. But nevertheless, she smiled, thinking about how adorable he was when he got like this. "Oh, by the way, our dinner is tomorrow. Ran-chan's coming over later to help me cook."

"Oh really? That should be fun. You could use some time off from all that boring work."

Aoko slowly closed her eyes, feeling grateful that her husband could read her so well. "Yeah, you're probably right."

"Aren't I?" He asked, wearing a casual smirk.

She looked up at her husband, who made the world around her so much brighter. The way he smiled, even if it was cocky and confident, let her know that he was Kaito, and he was there with her. Nothing was better than knowing that.

* * *

"So, how long should we let this cook?" Aoko asked, as she prepared to set the stove timer.

"About fifteen minutes should be enough. We should probably start setting out plates." The woman with the spike in her hair responded.

Aoko nodded. "Okay. Sorry again for having you help me with this."

Ran shook her head. "No, it's alright. I'd love to be of some help."

"Alright then, I guess I'll start setting things out now."

Aoko grabbed some plates and forks, and took them outside into the backyard, which had a picnic table, and sitting on said table was Kaito and Shinichi, Ran's detective husband, chatting like old friends. Even to this day, Aoko still finds it funny. During Kaito's Kid days, he was always being challenged by a young detective by the name of Conan. Conan was Shinichi, after being shrunken by the Black Organization. How funny it was, to think that the two former enemies were living next door to each other, and even met each other for dinners every month.

Smiling, Aoko sat down their plates in front of them, receiving brief thanks, and moving on, setting the plates for the other guests who had yet to arrive.

"Heya, everyone!" A voice called from the other side of the fence.

The two husbands could see a man and woman walking to the gate, so Shinichi called out. "Ah, Hattori!"

The dark-skinned man replied back. "'Sup Kudou, Kuroba!"

The woman with the ponytail smiled at Aoko. "Nice to see ya again, Aoko-chan."

She smiled back. "You too, Kazuha-chan."

Ran came out of the kitchen upon hearing the name of her best Osakan friend. "Kazuha-chan!"

"Ran-chan! How are ya?"

"I'm doing fine, and you?"

"Ah well, Heiji's detective business is takin' off, and I recently started my own charm makin' business."

"Oh really, I heard your charms are super effective." Aoko chimed.

"My, my. Have you already started without us?"

The three women looked to the gate, and found a red-haired woman accompanied by a blonde man. "Akako-chan! Hakuba-kun! You two made it!"

The charming woman chuckled. "Well of course. We couldn't let these little dinners go to waste, now can we?"

Her words may have sounded belittling at times, but Aoko knew she really cared. She was kind of a Tsundere like that. It had taken everyone some time to show up, and Ran almost didn't notice the stove timer go off. "Ah, I'll get that."

"I'll come too." Aoko noted.

The meal for that particular dinner was curry, and it had been planned by Aoko and Ran the day before. After each of them had got married, they decided to have monthly dinners, where each husband and wife pair would come over and enjoy dinner together.

Aoko took a seat next to Kaito and began eating. It was nice, she thought, for everyone to gather like this and just be with each other, even if it was only once a month. Nothing would ever be able to replace the value of family in her eyes.


	2. W1: Sneak Magician

First World Arc~

Chapter 2: Sneak Magician

The day had started out like any other, it seemed. Aoko was up making breakfast and Kaito was gathering up everything he needed for his latest magic show. Aoko had the day off, so she thought she would get some things done. Kaito would soon be heading off to the theatre for his rehearsal. Once the food was finished, the two of them ate, and got ready for their day.

"The breakfast was lovely as usual, my darling." Kaito commented as he kissed his wife on the cheek.

Aoko smiled. "Alright, have a safe trip, and good luck with the rehearsal."

With her eyes closed, Aoko happily started humming something while she got to work. However, she stopped when she felt two arms wrap themselves around her. Kaito was holding her close to him, although Aoko couldn't see the expression he wore. He had held her for a while, but Aoko didn't question it. "You know I love you, right?"

Closing her eyes, Aoko sighed. "Yeah, I know that. I love you too."

When he broke the hug, he still held her by the waist. He smiled at her with the warmest of smiles. Except at the same time, there was something different in his eyes. It showed through the poker face he always wore, but the emotion that was visible told Aoko something was different. That one emotion told her something was wrong.

Fear.

There was fear in Kaito's eyes for some reason, as if he was afraid something might happen. "K-Kaito..."

Aoko didn't really know what to say. She wanted to say something comforting, but couldn't seem to find the words. But even so, he continued to smile. "I love you, Aoko."

She nodded, now afraid. "I love you too, Kaito."

The fear in his eyes was soon gone and his poker face was once again intact. "Well, I'll see you soon, my darling."

The two parted with a quick kiss goodbye, and like that, everything seemed normal again. Although an uneasy feeling had began to overcome her, as she couldn't shake the feeling that something was soon about to happen. She paid some bills and did some taxes, and things progressed normally. At least, until she received that call. The phone rang nonstop, and an eerie ominous feeling overcame Aoko, almost as if that call would change her life. But nevertheless, she answered it, because it was probably important.

"Moshi Moshi." She gave out the typical phone greeting.

"Is this Kuroba Aoko?" A man asked through the phone.

"Yes, that's me."

"Well then, I regret to inform you that your husband is dead."

Aoko's eyes widened, her heart sped up, and her whole world started to slow down. Her hands were shaking, and she could barely hold the phone. "W-W-What do you mean?"

"He died in a fire at the local theatre. The source of the fire is still unknown. Your husband died of smoke inhalation and his body is currently at the Haido Central Hospital."

Aoko didn't even bother hanging up the phone. She just booked it out the door, and strangely enough, the hospital was right there. Aoko would wonder if the hospital had been located outside her house the last time she checked, if she had not been in such distress. "K-Kaito! Where's Kaito!"

Running through the crowd was proving to be useless, seeing as she couldn't seem to find the person who called. She hardly noticed as people around her were starting to leave the scene. One by one they left, leaving Aoko alone on the hospital grounds. Before she knew it, there was no one around. No one to tell her where Kaito was or the details of how he had died.

She knew something like this would happen. But she didn't expect Kaito to just leave. Slowly, she sank to the ground, hands covering her eyes. If Kaito wasn't there with her, she'd rather just die.

* * *

Aoko awoke with a start, breathing heavily in and out. The sun was up, and the clock showed her usual rising time. Although she was clearly exhausted from that nightmare. To her, it was scary and it felt very real. She was told Kaito, her beloved Kaito from since they were children, was dead. Speaking of Kaito, he wasn't in bed. Well, he was probably already awake. After all, he did have a rehearsal to attend.

Feeling a tad fatigued, she climbed out of bed and started on her day. Kaito was nowhere in sight when she walked into the living room. Well, he was still alive at least, and Aoko knew that for a fact. Aoko approached the kitchen table and found a plate with her breakfast on the table, accompanied by a note.

 _"I've gone to the theatre early this morning to make preparations for the show. I made you breakfast, too. Eat up and have a good day! -Kaito."_

A habit that never died after Kaito retired from being Kid, was the use of the Kid symbol when signing his letters. Of course they would never show up on official documents, since he still had a high chance of being arrested if he was found out, but on the small letters to Aoko always contained it, because it was a secret shared between them.

Although, there were times when he would use complicated Kid notes with complex riddles to taunt and challenge his detective friends and neighbors, even when the meaning behind it was a simple party invitation. Where he got the time to think up such things, Aoko would never know. It was just Kaito's way of being Kaito.

Deciding she wanted to walk around a bit more before she ate, Aoko wandered into the living room and started looking at the fireplace. It wasn't on right now, but it was a small place where she and Kaito would come to get warmed up during the winter. But as she looked at all the trinkets placed on top, there was one she hadn't seen before, that managed to stand out above the rest. A small flower pot rested there and a bright red rose had stuck out from inside. There was also a note with it.

" _Take this rose~"_ It said, with the most familiar handwriting.

Aoko pulled it out of the pot and a pink mist-like substance started pouring from it. It soon spread to her area, until she could barely see her own hand in front of her. That was when she felt herself being lifted into the air. When the mist finally subsided, she found herself face to face with her magician husband, carrying her like a bride. "Surprise!"

"K-Kaito?"

With a pleased smirk, he gave her an explanation. "You didn't think I would just leave my lovely wife behind without saying goodbye, did you?"

She tried to feign annoyance, but it was hard for her as she could only smile. "I should have known you were still here, considering how the food is still hot."

Kaito smiled and kissed her on the forehead. "But aren't you supposed the be getting ready for the show right now?"

He shrugged. "What can I say? I was concerned. You look exhausted. You must not have gotten a lot of sleep last night because of that nightmare. I tried to wake up up, but you were too into it."

Aoko's mind was brought back to that strange nightmare, that felt all too real. Kaito, who was ever so good at reading his wife, noticed this. "Do you wanna talk about it?"

Aoko sighed and shook her head. "No it's fine. I'm just glad you never really left."

Smiling again, Kaito sat Aoko down and both of them shared a good morning kiss.


End file.
